


There's a Corpse in This Bed

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard loves Frank. How far will he go to keep Frank with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Corpse in This Bed

Frank was coming over today. Frank, my best friend. Frank, Jamia's husband. Frank, the person I was secretly in love with. Over the few years of Frank's relationship with Jamia, my heart had slowly rotted along with my mind. Or maybe I had always been this way, having visions of death and daydreaming of numbness, this heartbreak just brought it to the surface. Either way, I knew the way to end it. Get Frank to love me, to stay with me…forever. A rather morbid thought, and I could only hope Frank would be cooperative otherwise things could end...badly.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I checked the surveillance camera I had on the front porch. Frank. I smiled gently to myself, for even though it hurt to see him, I also loved the times we shared, no matter how painful. He brought light into my life, and that light over powered the darkness that was present with him as well. I walked to my front door and opened it for the angel on earth standing on the other side. He looked as amazing as ever, with his hair dyed black, and a smile planted on his face. God, that smile could have lit up a city.

"Hey, Gee," he said, making my heart flutter at the sound of his nickname for me. 

"Hey Frankie," I replied, extremely proud of myself for not blushing, "Come in." 

He walked in and made straight for the kitchen. "Hungry much?" I asked, jokingly. 

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, "Got any Skittles?" 

I chuckled and said, "You know where they are, you obsessed little midget." 

He pouted and whined while making his way to the cabinet I kept the candy, "I am not a midget!" 

I kept my smirk on and shook my head playfully, but inside the sound of his voice was filling me with joy and killing me slowly. I had to confess. But not just yet. “So,” I said, “How are the kids?” 

Frank’s eyes lit up, and he said, “They’re amazing, Gee. Cherry is singing already, and you should see Lily when I play the guitar for her. Their gonna go somewhere someday.” 

I grinned at his obvious joy; if this worked out, we would definitely have to keep the twins. “And Jamia?” I continued, trying to keep my distaste out of my voice. 

“Oh yeah, we’re doing great,” he said, still smiling, “You’d be surprised how great being married is, Gee. It’s like having someone you know will never leave you and will always back you up.” 

_I could be that someone for you,_ I thought. Well, it was now or never. "Frankie," I said softly, "I have something to tell you." 

"What? Did you meet someone?" Frank asked curiously. 

“You could say that,” I said. 

“Who?” Frank responded, obviously desperate to know.

"You. I love you, Frank," I said, whispering at this point. 

"What was that, Gee?" Frank said, not having heard me. 

I decided not to repeat myself and I rushed forward and crashed my lips against his. I felt him go stiff and unresponsive and pull away gently. "Gee," he said, "There was a time when this could have worked, but I love Jamia." 

“Can’t we forget about her for now?” I purred, not willing to give up. 

“I’m sorry Gee,” he said, “You have no idea how much I want to make you happy, hell I even had a crush on you for a bit, but you’re just a few years too late.” 

I sighed, and said "I was afraid you'd say that."

I walked over to the knife block on my counter and selected one of the larger ones. "W-what are you doing, Gerard?" Frank asked, clearly frightened. 

I raised the knife so the blade rested in my hand and said, "If you won't love me, then I'll just have to keep you with me. Forever." 

Frank looked utterly horrified and said,"Please, Gee. Think about what you're doing. I have two daughters. And you'll go to jail." 

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about me," I replied, "And as for the girls, they won't even remember you. Mommy will bring home a brand new daddy soon, and everything will be all right."  
His eyes still begged me not to do it, but his mouth was clamped shut in fear. 

“Don’t worry Frankie,” I murmured, “It will all be over soon.” Then I walked over to the man I loved so much, spun him around, placed the knife on his throat, and pressed. I pressed until crimson painted the blade and Frank made a strangely satisfying gurgling sound. He tried to struggle, but it was no use. I listened as his breath weakened and then stopped. I released him and his body collapsed onto the floor. 

I leaned over Frank and sang in a whisper, "Shut your eyes," while sliding his eyelids shut, "Kiss me goodnight," and kissed his still warm lips gently, "And sleep." Then I lay down next to the man, gorgeous even in death, and slit my wrists with the same knife I had used for the murder.


End file.
